I always love a bit of chaos
by renabop
Summary: Damien's sister arrives into town, with the full intent of stirring up a lot of chaos. Oh, and killing some people. But no worries, It's all in good fun. Rated T for language and naughty things.
1. Chapter 1: prologue

**Author's Note: So, I decide to make an oc, even though I don't read OC stories much…. Well, hopefully she's not too Mary-Sue. I tried really hard to make her different from other OCs. I might continue her story by making her visit other fandoms ;)**

**If I owned South Park, It would be soooooo fucked up o.O**

**Oh, and also, Warning for gayness, sexy times, and teenage mischief :]**

I sped down the highway, my motorcycle roaring. I loved the feeling of it's warmth against me, keeping me warm while the wind whipped my hair around my face.

So, dad kicked me out again.

Whatever, I'll just spend a couple weeks on earth.

Besides, I needed to get out of that hellhole. Hah. Damn I'm funny.

Oh, I forgot to mention, my dad's the devil.

Pretty badass, right?

How? Well, my dad wanted a child to rule once he got bored with hell and retired, so he got some girl who was about to die to sell her womb for her life. That's my mom. Unfortunately, my mom found out that there was no heartbeat coming from the child inside her stomach when she went to the doctor. So, when my dad found out, he recruited another chick to have the spawn of Satan (who turned out to be my brother Damien's mother). Well, that's all fine, except that I was still in my mom's womb, growing perfectly fine. I didn't have a heartbeat, but I suppose that might be normal for the child of the devil. So when I busted out of my mom's vagina, she was a little freaked out. She kind of threw me out the window, killing me instantly. Bit of an overreaction, if you ask me. I went straight to hell, where I met up with dear old father.

Before you start imagining me as some ugly ass demon-child, I should correct you.

I am white, I have white blonde hair with blood red tips, but I usually just keep it in a ponytail. I have grey eyes, though they really are more white, like the color of snow melting. I was a really curvy, with broad shoulders and big thighs. Not exactly perfect, but I don't really care. Much to my father's dismay, I have multiple tattoos over my body, though they don't cover it completely.

Anyway, where was I? Oh, that's right, the motorcycle.

I suddenly heard a sputtering sound coming from it.

You should know up front that my motorcycle isn't exactly brand new. In fact, it's from the 70's. That's probably why it broke down so often. Like now.

"God damn it. That's the third fucking time this thing has broken down this month." I mutter to no one in particular.

I would just use my powers, but my dad restricts the use of them to hell. Asshole.

So, I resorted to pushing it down the highway, hoping that a town would come up soon.

It was a good 30 minutes of walking before I came across a wooden sign that said: "Welcome to South Park"

"Great. I just fucking love small towns." I said. Who was I talking to? God knows.

I wheeled the thing into the small mountain town.

**Author's Note (again) : DUN DUN DUN DUUNNNNN! What will happen when she reaches the town? What will the kids think of her? How much trouble can one girl cause? Well, that one is easy. A LOT. So, sorry for the really short chapter, I had to introduce her and stuff. I'll probably squeeze another one out before be tonight.**

**So what do you guys think of her being Damien's sister? Cliché? Terrible? Review and let me know! Also, don't take it too seriously. I'm just having fun, it's definitely not my best story.**


	2. Chapter 2: and so it begins

**Author's Note: Second Chapter! Apparently SOMEONE likes it, so that's good. I'm gonna try to make this one longer, but I got stuff to do today sooo… Also, I know I'm updating pretty fast, but I wouldn't get used to it. I got a life, with school and…stuff. Also, I'm working on another story. You should check it out, it's called ' Did you scream enough to make him cry' (shameless self-promotion YAAAAYYY!) :D**

**So, as always, if I owned South Park, it would be sooooo fucked up. I also don't own any songs, websites, etc. that happen to turn up in my writing.**

**And again, warning for teen mischief, murder, erotic-ness, bad language, and my OC being to sexy to handle…**

I rolled the old ass machine down the main street. For god's sake, do they have a freaking mechanic here? I would have to ask someone.

I spotted some older woman, maybe in her forties, with short brown hair, and a frown on her face.

"Excuse me? Hey, Lady!" I snapped at her. She seemed to be too busy with her drunk husband, who was currently asking people if they had seen the 'Narnia Closet' anywhere.

"For god sakes Randy…." She muttered before turning to me. She immediately backed up a step, probably shocked at the sight of a 17 teen-year-old girl with tattoos and a scratched up leather jacket on. I had that effect on small town people.

"Um… Can I help you?"

"Yeah, ya know where the closest mechanic is?" I asked, absentmindedly staring at her husband, who had moved on to asking people who lived in a pineapple under the sea. I chuckled.

"Well, there is one on green street, but the mechanic is on vacation for now, so you might be here for a long time…" she replied with a frown on her face.

"Fucking fabulous." I said under my breath before turning away.

I started to head towards the address that she directed me to.

Of course, when I got there no one was there, so parked my bike next to the abandoned building and grabbed a pen and some paper.

"fix my bike, I'll pay you $1000 dollars for it. Don't get it scratched." I wrote down on the piece of paper. I quickly added my cell number underneath.

After heading back into town, I spotted a sign that said "room for rent" on it. I walked up to the door and knocked.

A small blonde boy, around the age of 17 answered.

"Oh gee, h-hello." He stuttered.

"Your sign says room for rent, and I need a room. I can pay you $500 for a couple of weeks, maybe more." I held out the money.

"Oh wow! We're just asking for $400, but I suppose that'll be fine. Mom, there's a taker!" he yelled out the last part.

"Butters!" I smirked at the ridiculous name "No raising your voice! You're grounded mister! Show the nice buyer to their room."

"Oh hamburgers…." He muttered, looking down. "Please follow me miss..." he headed up the stairs, took a turn and opened the second door on the right. It was nice enough, with yellow walls and a bed with yellow bed sheets. I scowled. I hate yellow.

"Here you go miss, make yourself at home…." He said, standing there awkwardly. "I'm butters, w-what's your name?" he said shyly.

I thought for a second. What should I choose to me my name? I decided on a name I had heard on the radio, Renee. I weird name if you ask me, I mean, why is it spelled Renee if it's pronounced "ri-nay"? Man, Humans are weird…

"Um, h-hello?" 'Butters' brought me to my senses, making me aware that I was taking a bit too long to answer.

"Oh. I'm Renee." I answered.

"Golly, that's a pretty name, Renee." He seemed to be testing it out, letting it roll off his tongue. After a few minutes of mouthing it, he realized that I was staring at him.

"W-well, I guess I should leave now. Bye Renee!" he said a little too enthusiastically, closing the door while still mouthing the name.

A ripped the ugly bed sheet off the bed, preferring to sleep without a blanket.

My mind raced, taking in the strange small town. I was going to have fun with this town.

It had been a few days before people stopped staring at me where ever I went in the small town, though I still got a lot of sideways glances.

On the 8th day, an official looking woman with blue hair stepped up to me while I was in the grocery store. I supposed she was the mayor or something.

"Excuse me, girl." She cleared her throat cleared, when I didn't turn around from shopping for watermelons (What? I can't like watermelons?). She tapped me on my shoulder, clearing her throat louder. I turned around, chuckling slightly at her attempt to make me notice her. She frowned, tapping her clipboard with her pen.

"Young lady, I am the mayor of this town, and couldn't help but notice that you weren't attending school, or making any attempt to sign up. What is your name, and where are your parents?" she stated, sternly furrowing her brow.

"Well, my name is Renee, but I'm sure your little clipboard already says that, considering you've had your little lapdogs following me around for the last 3 days." I narrowed my eyes while her mouth slightly opened to protest. I cut her off, "Don't pretend not to know what I'm talking about. As for my parents, my mom is dead and my dad is the devil. If you really want me to start school, I can head over there today, though."

She started to say something, but decided against it, settling for a small nod instead.

"Please do." She added.

"Kay. You can leave me to my 'dangerous' watermelon shopping now." I turned back to the shelf, pretending to be suddenly very interested in the '3.99 for 2' deal.

Actually, you know what? That's not a bad deal.

I grabbed two watermelons off the shelf.

"Renee… Jones?" the assistant called out warily. She frowned at the name, probably wondering why it sounded so… normal, for such an strange girl.

"Yo." I nodded, standing up from the hard chair. I headed into the office, winking at the black haired boy with a blue chullo hat waiting to see the principle. He blinked a bit, looking confused.

"Renee? Come on in." I heard the principle say. I rolled my eyes, mentally telling her that I was already in the room.

"So…. No records, no guardian except for a signature, and no previous schools… Why should we even let you in?" She said warily.

"Um… My dad's the devil? Also, I think you had my stepbrother here in 3rd grade, and he didn't need any papers. My dad signed it, isn't that enough?" My dad probably only signed it thinking I was going to do something good and normal, I add mentally.

"Well, I suppose I could let you in, as a special exception…" She hesitated. "You'll have to fill out your schedule though." She handed me a piece of paper, and I filled it out absentmindedly.

"Oh-okay…?" she looked it over, frowning at the fact that I filled it out in 3 minutes. "Um, your school starts Monday… be here at 7:00am."

I walked out, knowing full well that I sure as hell was not gonna wake up at that ungodly hour.

Author's note: SO, watcha think? Not very eventful, beside from the fact that she met a couple of characters. It'll get better (hopefully). Review, and flames will be used to kill Kenny.

And so I leave you with a little of dialogue:

Kyle- "One forth of Americans are retards."

Stan- "Yeah, at least one-forth."

Kyle- "Lets take a sample. There's four of us, You're a retard, and that's one-forth."


End file.
